Oreos Steve x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: cute n fluffy story. please comment and enjoy!


It was your least favorite week of all. You clutch your abdomen as waves of sharp pain went through you. Your muscles ached and your emotions flared, constantly. And most of all, you craved different types of foods every thirty seconds. Yup, you were on your period.

You lay on the couch, your body crumpled into a strange position like a piece of paper that had been tossed in the recycling. You buried your face into one of the throw pillows on the couch. You had _Death Note_ on to distract you from the waves of pain that flowed through your body continuously.

"Mmmmnn...Fuck you period. Fuck you. I don't bear a kid, so you make me bleed from my crotch for a week straight? Unfair." You mutter to no one. You reach over to the coffee table and gulp down another aspirin.

Suddenly, you heard the heavy footsteps of your tall, blond, super solider boyfriend. You turn the TV off and wait for him to find you on the couch. His footsteps became clearer and clearer and soon he was in the living room where you lay on the couch.

He turned his gaze and saw you laying on the couch.

"Hi, baby! Why 'ya layin there like that?" He smiled then tilted his head to the side.

"Hi...this is the most comfortable position for me right now..." He sat by your legs.

"What's happening right now Are you injured? In pain? Sick? Sick, injured **and** in pain?!" He looked less cheerful now and was much more worried. You chuckle at how sweet and caring he was.

"No, no, none of that. Well, the being in pain part is pretty accurate..." you sit up to look up at Steve.

"Are you bleeding? (name), c'mon sweetie, tell me what's happening..." He looked deadly serious.

"Yes, but Steve-"

"Where?! Where are you bleeding?!" His eyes widened.

"Steve calm down..."

"Damn it, tell me where you are bleeding!"

"Out of my vagina, okay Steve?!" you exclaimed.

"W-w-w-wh-what?" He flushed the deepest red possible.

"I'm on my period, Steve. THAT'S why." You calmed yourself.

"Oh! I-I-I'm sorry I shouted..." he kept on blushing and his face was back to it's regular puppy-like self.

"No, it's fine. I shouted too." You kissed him on the cheek and smiled a tiny bit.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna run to the store and I was wondering if you wanted anything."

"Hmmm..." You tried to pin point one thing that you wanted. You wanted something different every thirty seconds...then you thought of it.

"Oreos. Could you get me Oreos please?" You smile.

"What are Oreos again?" Steve tried to remember. He always had trouble with modern references. You giggle. You thought it was adorable.

"Their cookies Steve. Chocolate cookies with a vanilla filling in the middle."

"Ooo! Sounds good. Alright, be back soon sweetie." he kissed your forehead and got up to leave. After he shut the door, you sat up and turned _Death Note_ back on.

***le time skip***

After a few more episodes of _Death Note_, you heard the front door shut.

"Hi, Stevie!" You turn the TV back off, and heard him walk into the living room.

"Hi, babe..." Steve sounded like he was struggling a little. He walked closer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot of bags..." He finally came into the living room and set the bags on the ground by the coffee table. He sat bu your legs again. He huffed a little.

"Did you get the Oreos?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah!" He took a package of original Oreos out and placed them on the couch.

"Yaay! Thank y-" But he kept on pulling out packages of the cookies. But You noticed something different about them. They were all different types. Watermelon, Rainbow Sherbet, Oreo Fudge Cremes, Berry Burst Ice Cream, Banana Split, Birthday Cake, Cookie Dough, Chocolate, Peanut Butter, and good 'ol Double Stuffed. Your eyes widened at the sight of all the cookies.

"Steve, what's with all of the different cookies?"

"Oh...well, I didn't know what kind you liked, and there were so many...so I just got all of the kinds that I thought you might like..." He blushed.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you, Steve." You smile and give him a kiss of thanks.

"But there are so many...help me eat them, okay?" You smile.

"Of course." he ripped open one of the packages and took out one of the cookies.

***le time skip number two***

"Ugh...I can't eat another damn cookie..." Steve groaned and flopped back on the couch.

"Neither can I..." you grumble in response.

"But I will admit, they're better than any cookies _I_ had." He smiled.

"Yup...Oreos are pretty good...:


End file.
